


Claudia's Pack

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Alpha Stiles AU- "I will protect you" [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Claudia, Beta Melissa McCall, Domestic Disputes, F/M, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: How did Claudia's pack get to what it was when Derek joined it.





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have Scott and some of his backstory.

Claudia is quick to pick up her phone when she sees Melissa calling. There’s been trouble brewing at her beta’s house for a while now and Claudia makes it a point to be there for her.

 

“Claudia, he’s, God, he crossed the line. I’m done. I’m coming over with Scott and our stuff and I’m taking you up on your offer.”

 

Claudia always finds it amazing when she gets a glimpse of rambling Melissa, underneath that reasonable nurse. They’ve known each other for four years now, since around the time they were pregnant with their boys and it never fails to secretly amuse Claudia.

 

Right now, she can only agree though. She can only imagine what Rafael has done to warrant this reaction, but she had extended the offer a long time ago. Her house was  _ pack _ house, which meant Melissa could always choose to come stay there.

 

Melissa hangs up soon since there’s not much else to say, and Claudia starts by opening one of the big spare rooms and opens the window while pulling the curtains to the sides.

 

After she’s done making sure the room is fairly empty, she can hear a car coming.

 

Melissa looks livid and Claudia calls for Scott, who runs straight to his Alpha. She scoops him up for a hug. When Melissa reaches them, she makes sure to scent her.

 

“Now you go run off some of that steam. When you get back, your favourite dish will be waiting for you. You’ll feel a little better.”

 

Melissa just nods thankfully and starts running.

 

Claudia brings Scott to the kitchen, starting the meal. “Hey cub, are you excited to live with us now? You and your mom, with me, John, and Stiles?”

 

Scott nods, still a little quiet. It doesn’t happen often, but Claudia guesses he’s had a bad day.

“Daddy was all mean yesterday. I didn’t like it. He was really loud and he slammed the door and the whole house shook. Then Mommy got mad, but she took me and let me go outside. I started playing with the butterfly in the yard. I liked that.”

 

Claudia goes with that, asking Scott more questions about the butterfly, because she’s trying not to ruin the meal she’s cooking. For Rafael to shout at and scare a wolf cub, in  _ her _ pack? God, if she didn’t know that Melissa was perfectly capable of protecting her family, she would be going after the man herself.

 

After a long discussion about butterflies, Scott starts colouring at the table. They’ve been quiet for a while when Stiles suddenly bursts into the house with all the loudness that he possesses.

 

“Hey, Mommy! Mommy!  Look what we found! A worm and a fish! We got a fish at the lake!”

 

Before she turns around and sees it, she feels Scott jump and hide.

 

She rushes over to him, scooping him up in a hug again while trying to catch Stiles’ eyes to reprimand him. When she does, a quick flash of her eyes stops Stiles in his tracks.

 

“John, can you take Stiles there to clean up and then Mommy will definitely come see the worm and the fish.”

 

She turns to Scott and adds.

 

“Scott, honey, it’s only Stiles. He was happy. You want to go check out his worm?”Claudia says, trying to comfort him.

 

Scott relaxes soon enough with his Alpha right there, but it takes a minute before he’s ready to go face Stiles. They start debating if worms are better than butterflies straight away and John and Claudia leave them to it.

 

“Rafael shouted at him, so I think he’s a little sensitive to noise right now. They’re moving in with us. Melissa is out running,” Claudia explains.

 

John just nods, a grave look on his face. He cleans the boys up and takes them to the toys while Claudia finishes the meal.

 

****

 

“Stiles, sweetheart, Scott and Melissa will be living with us now. Scott is a little sad and he doesn’t like loud noises right now. You’ll have to be a little careful not to scare him. Can you try to do that? For Scott?”

 

They’re tucking Stiles into bed, but Claudia thinks that if he were standing, he’d have his hands on his hips. His face is set in stone. She’s not sure if she’s ever seen him like this before, but she gets the sudden feeling that this is her little Alpha heir, loyal and protective.

 

“Of course, Mommy. Nobody should be sad.”

 

No, she shakes her head, nobody should.


	2. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Isaac gets the bite and a place in Claudia's pack.

John is out getting ice cream with Stiles when Melissa calls him. He pulls over and answers immediately because it‘s unlike Melissa to call when she‘s on shift.

“Thank God, John, can you come down to the hospital? I know I should call in one of your deputies, but I just really want someone I know and trust here for this kid.” Melissa rambles as soon as he picks up.

“Slow down, Melissa. What’s the matter?”

“We found this boy in the parking lot, a little smaller than Stiles and Scott.  John, he’s badly hurt. Blue, purple, and yellow all over. I thought I was going to throw up when I could see that they’re all from beatings. He was barely staying on his feet. He won’t tell anyone what happened and no one knows who he is. We need the police, and I need you.”

John feels anger course through him, but he tamps it down. He confirms he’s coming and then makes his way to the hospital.

“Stiles, you heard what Melissa said. Some kid is in trouble, so we’re going to stop by the hospital. You can just go read some books or something and I’ll go with Melissa. Be sure to give her one of your hugs first, okay buddy?”

Stiles just nods. John knows he can smell how angry he is.

They get out of the car and Stiles runs straight to him and gives  _ him _ a big hug. John grips him back, because this kid is a god send sometimes. He feels himself relax a little.

Melissa is hovering inside, clearly waiting for their arrival.

Stiles rushes over and gives her a hug, then he goes to sit in the waiting room, already grabbing a book in a stack somewhere.

“The doctor and I have had no luck in getting him to say anything. He’s being heavily medicated, he’s got some serious internal injuries, and we can’t be sure if he’s going to make it. I just want to try to get his parents here.”

John nods and they go inside. The room smells awful. Anxiety, fear and so, so much pain. The poor boy looks horrible, and he shakes and shivers as they ask him if he’ll tell them his name, what happened, who did this.

They ask if he can tell them his parents’ name since they must be so worried, but the boy isn’t even responding anymore and they just feel the pain getting worse. Melissa leaves to talk to the doctor about giving him more medication. John follows shortly after because this kid is seriously uncomfortable with him in here.

“Stiles, you want to see if he’ll talk to you?”

Stiles nods and then asks, “He’s really scared, isn’t he?”

John just nods back and Stiles disappears into the room.

*****

The first thing Stiles notices inside the room is the stifling scent. He’s never scented so many horrible emotions in one place before.

He’s heard his dad and Melissa talking and it doesn’t seem like this kid wants to talk about how he got here. Instead, Stiles decides to talk about video games.

He learns that this kid hasn’t played for a few years. That makes Stiles sad.

“You  _ have to  _ play Mario Kart. It’s so awesome. Me and Scott do it almost every day and there’s this new game that just came out.”

“I know, I’ve heard you talk about it at school.”

Stiles smiles and scoots  a little closer. “Hey, you’re Isaac right? I’ve seen you around, but you never come play with us.”

Isaac looks up in surprise and Stiles guesses it’s because now he’s not so nameless anymore.

“I don’t like to play in crowds,” Isaac says. He looks down in embarrassment and then mumbles, like he doesn’t really realize he’s talking. “It’s just that you always seem to play with so many people which is a little too much for me. I like knowing where everybody’s hands are. I can make sure that I can dodge punches. And people can be so loud. I don’t like that.”

Stiles knows he didn’t mean to say it, but he can’t help but be angry. Someone has been very mean to Isaac.

“Isaac, who punches you? Did they do this to you?” Stiles says, trying to be gentle. He doesn’t want to scare Isaac, but he  _ needs  _ to know. His dad needs to know, so this person can be put as far away from Isaac as possible.

Isaac starts shaking, then sobbing and Stiles reaches out instinctively, trying to comfort him. Isaac’s heart is beating too fast and the stench of anxiety and fear is overwhelming even the pain now.

Isaac doesn’t lean away, instead he lean right into his touch. Stiles ends up almost curled around Isaac, drawing out as much of his pain  as he can, but he’s so small. He knows it’s not enough, but it’s still something and slowly, Isaac seems to relax.

Stiles is still mad, so mad, because he knows someone has been mean to Isaac. Not just now, but before which made Isaac fear the kids at school. Stiles knows, as a werewolf, as the next in line for Alpha, that you have a responsibility when you’re stronger than others to be cautious of wielding such strength. That’s why he whispers to Isaac, “My dad is pretty strong, more than any other dad, and Melissa? She’s super badass. If you tell me who hurt you, they’re not getting anywhere close to you again. We’ll protect you.”

Isaac mulls it over, still shaking once in a while but finally whispers back, “My dad, Stiles, he’s so mad. All the time. And when he drinks… Stiles, I don’t want to see him ever again.”

Stiles just continues taking whatever pain he can, promising that he’ll make sure Isaac is safe now, until Isaac finally falls asleep.

He goes out and he’s swaying a little as he gets to his dad, so they go into a coffee room and sit down. Melissa joins them, which is good, because as soon as Stiles tells them who it was, his dad is out the door, muttering profanities about Mr. Lahey.

Melissa just sits there growling and then tells Stiles that it’s going to be okay, she’s going to make sure Isaac can go home with them to the pack house.

She goes to make some calls while Stiles goes back into the room with Isaac and crawls into the bed with him, putting his body between Isaac and  the door. He’s going to protect this boy.

He’s drifting, so tired from draining so much pain that when he hears the door open, his first reaction is to growl. He tilts his head submissively when he realizes it’s his Alpha, his mom, but she just smiles.

“Honey, you know how Isaac is in really bad shape? Melissa thinks that the bite might be the only thing to save him now.”

Stiles gasps, because that’s big. Biting someone always is, but someone this young? That’s a big deal. He knows it mean that Isaac will die without it. He nods, because he doesn’t want Isaac to be so hurt anymore. He wants to show him how to be a werewolf, how to protect himself.

It’s a rush after that, explaining things to Isaac and getting him home. When his mom finally does it, Stiles aches when Isaac screams in pain. He stays with him as the bite heals him.

When Isaac wakes up, Stiles can  _ hear _ his heart go from zero to two hundred as he panics over the onslaught of sounds and smells.

Stiles growls a little, short but authoritative, like his mom does when him and Scott forget to tone themselves down a little. It seems to work on Isaac. He slumps back and Stiles curls up against him again.

“So, my mom is the Alpha, which means she’s the head of the pack. The leader. My dad is the Alpha-mate, almost outside the pack hierarchy, since he can even defy mom if he thinks that’s right.”

Stiles smiles at that, because his parents always seem to agree on everything. He can’t imagine his dad defying his mother.

“Anyways, then there’s Jordan, my mom’s best friend and second in command. He’s a firefighter and he’s so cool. Sometimes he plays video games with us.”

“You’ve already met Melissa, but Scott, her son, he goes to school with us, so you’ve probably met him. He’s literally the nicest person ever. If you ever ask him for something, he’ll just  hand it over to you. You have to be careful to leave him something though, or else you’re being mean.” Stiles says that last part with a grimace, because he still remembers his dad’s disappointed looks while Melissa shook her head. He  hadn’t realized that he had  _ all  _ the cars.

“Then there’s Connor and Brian, but they both work as EMT’s.  They’re just pack, so they don’t live here. They still come over a lot though, because wolves need pack.”

Stiles continues to explain their pack and their house until it’s time for dinner. Then they finally go downstairs to greet everyone.

****

It takes a while for Isaac to be able to sleep alone at night, but he grows stronger and more sure of himself every day. He stops being afraid at every corner and starts being a little snarky, a little sarcastic, and even though he runs to Stiles for cover if he gets scared, he’s not as scared anymore.

Stiles trains with him sometimes and it’s different, getting hurt when you’re a werewolf. Sometimes,  _ Isaac wins _ and he feels a little stronger and little more sure.

Isaac’s really glad to be Stilinski pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazing therootednomad from ao3, that's also on tumblr, as argento-capitani. thanks so much for fixing this up so it was sharable with public. :)
> 
> Again, if you'd like to know more about the others, like, Jordan, Connor, Brian or John or even Claudia herself, or more about the boys, just let me know. I'm also vanessawolfie over on tumblr. Come say hi !

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, next year, Isaac! 
> 
> Have only written 2 chapters so far, but if I think of the other pack members history, I will add chapters, until then, this work will be completed at two chapters. Subscribe if you are interested in more backstory, and comment to tell me who should be next. 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing therootednomad from ao3, that's also on tumblr, as argento-capitani. thanks so much for fixing this up so it was sharable with public. :)


End file.
